Persona: A New Battleground
by Jodasgreat
Summary: 16-year-old Donovan Taylor is a typical boy, until one day he discovers his favorite pasttime is no longer just a game.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**I have decided to try my hand at a persona fanfic. It will be about a boy in the real world who is a fan of the series that begins experiencing it becoming more than just a game. I haven't made a fanfiction in a while so if this has issues, please tell me.**

**Oh, and I don't own Persona, big surprise there.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**Donovan Taylor was a relatively average 16-year-old American boy. He lives with his parents and 18-year-old sister in the town of Falls Church, Virginia. Of course, when he travels, he much perfers to say he's from DC, given that Falls Church is in Northern Virginia, a place all of its residents claim to be a separate entity from the hillbilly-run state that is the Commonwealth of Virginia. Donovan is a sophmore at George C Marshall High School, one of the top rated schools in the country, and despite getting incredible scores on his tests, he maintains a B average because he never, and I mean NEVER does homework.**

**One night, after five intense hours of not doing homework, he booted up his PS Vita and turned on one of his favorite games: Persona 4 Golden.**

* * *

**Thursday, 5 March 2015 Evening**

**Donovan's POV**

**I hold the console in my hand in an awkward position made necessary by my abnormally large hands and the Vita's design which accommodates only tiny hands comfortably. I then begin to play the game, saving Rise for the umpteenth time whilst tuning out the world around me, namely my homework which forms a huge messy stack on my desk. That can wait till tomorrow, or next week, or never. What's more important is the grey-haired guy running around in a fictional world on his quest to save the world from crazy villans, one well-timed Hiimdaisy reference at a time.**

**"But the good news is, it was King Moron, so nobody cares!" I recite, quoting aforementioned fan comic.**

**Now I look at the clock, "Almost Midnight, I guess I've been spending more time on this then I thought," I said with a slight chuckle. "Ooh, I wonder if the Midnight Channel'l come on," I said sarcastically with even more laughter.**

**And then, midnight hit. It feels almost as if someone had thrown a flash grenade into my room, my senses are all of a sudden assaulted by a blinding flash accompanied by a noise so loud i would rather be on an aircraft carrier. This lasts about a second, and when it subsides I noticed that my Vita is no longer in my lap, but instead I hold a laptop with my second-favorite game open: Europa Universalis IV. While I cannot say I am opposed to this idea, i definitely was not playing this just now, plus I don't even own a laptop. This makes me incredibly curious, so I hop out of bed and walk over to the guest room which has a TV in it, it's one of those old ones with the curved screen, but it's a TV nonetheless.**

**" Given what just happened, nothing will surprise me at this point... okay this is somewhat surprising." I enter the room where I am greeted by the TV Glowing green with a silhouette of a boy sitting in a chair with his back turned to the viewers. I want to think about this some more, but I am far too tired and cannot handle any more of this for tonight.**

* * *

**Friday, 6 March 2015 Early Morning **

**I wake up to my alarm clock at the normal time, 5:30 in the morning. "Why does school have to start so early? It's like they ****_want_** **for us to get sleep-deprivation," I mumble as I push myself out of bed and the first thing I see is my new laptop sitting precariously on the edge of my desk. Since I spent so much time on my late Vita last night I am still wearing the clothes I wore to school yesterday. "It doesn't really matter, I wear the same thing everyday anyways." I decide to spend this morning on the laptop.**

**Oh yeah, I am wearing a plaid button-down shirt unbuttoned (with an undershirt on, of course), just like I always do. I started wearing it this way when I first played Persona 4, that protagonist really knows how to rock the unbuttoned look. Speaking of Persona, that's the first thing I look up on this new laptop- I am looking for the music in the game's soundtrack, some of the best music I have ever heard, despite the extreme engrish.**

**What surprises me is that the only resuls I get are either about psychology or are in Spanish. No trace of the game on the internet. after much thought, I realize it's already 5:45 and I better get going.**

**I walk downstairs and I see my mom in the kitchen holding two plates- she made breakfast for us!**

**"What's this for?" I ask, she only makes breakfast on big days.**

**"Well, you know I always make breakfast on big days," Yes, yes I do.**

**"Exactly, I'm asking what's big about today."**

**"Have you forgotten? Today's the day Ken comes over!" Here comes my sister, Shannon Taylor, she's very rational and level-headed, so when she acts like there's a problem with you, there is in fact a problem with you.**

**Of course I am more confused now. "Ken?"**

**"The Japanese exchange student! you were so excited yesterday, what happened? Did your memory get erased or something?**

**"He's going to be living here? How long? What's his last name?" I really want to know what's going on.**

**"Yes, until August when you go with him to Japan for six months. Amada." I am completely speechless, but at least I know why my Vita might have dissapeared. Although, they still might be trolling me.**

**Nothing more is said as I get in to the car with my sister and drive off to school.**

* * *

**Lunchtime**

**I walk out of Chinese class and begin my daily walk to the dilapidated room that is our school's cafeteria, still trying to make sense of what happened this morning and last night. When i feel something hit me in the side. At first I think it is just another poor soul who has the misfortune to not see the six-foot-four brick wall that is Donovan Taylor- then I see his face.**

**"Ah, Donovan! I was looking for you!" This is William Jackson, my best friend since middle school who I had introduced to the Persona series just last month- he was originally opposed to the idea of playing a japanese game, but when he saw it, he was immediately hooked, just as I was. "You probably won't believe this but, you know that game you showed me last month?"**

**"Yeah, you finally get a copy?" I respond in my usual apathetic tone of voice.**

**"Yes, but- but- it..."**

**"Suddenly dissapeared? mine did too, and I feel I know why."**

**"Really? it's not just me? so, what's your idea? did you also have a Velvet Room dream?" That threw me off.**

**"Wait, you went to the Velvet Room? I guess that must prove it, something has been screwed up about the world- Have you heard that I'm hosting an exchange student? What's more it is none other than Ken Amada!"**

**"Yeah, I just heard this morning, why haven't you told me? And you sound as if there's something special about this guy."**

**"There is! I also just heard about it this morning! But do you know how that game was Persona 4? Well, Ken is a character from Persona 3!" And Will's jaw dropped to the floor.**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I hope everyone liked this. I would really appreciate some advice and constructive criticism. I have no Idea where I am going to take this story, so some opinions on that would be helpful.**

**Note Donovan, the protagonist is not going to be a wild card. William, however, will be one. So, social links won't be a big thing in this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**This is chapter two, enjoy.**

**I still don't own Persona.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Friday, 6 March 2015 After School

Donovan's POV

I drove to Dulles International Airport with William and my sister as mom requsted, William making cynical remarks the whole way.

When we arrived at the arrivals deck, the three of us went straight to the nearest baggage claim to see mom standing in front of it making herself a little sign.

I walk up to her, "Hello," I say.

"Oh there you guys are! Hurry, his plane has already landed!"

* * *

Ken's POV

I got through customs very quickly, but I was slowed down by all of the other passengers who were so interested in the foreign exchange student. "That plane was full of american tourists, I should've taken a japanese airline," I mumble as I weave my way through the crowds trying to get to the baggage claim.

I didn't get any sleep on the day-long flight for many reasons, the infamouly uncomfortable airplane seats, the constant harassment by the other passengers (would have thought there would be more buisinessmen, at least), and I spent a lot of time wondering what happened last night, apparently noone else noticed it. I heard a loud bang and a blinding flash, then suddenly I was no longer drinking TaP, I found myself holding a can of 'Pepsi'- I might say it tasted better, but I was too confused to notice the difference in taste. I haven't found much else that changed, though this might be because I am not familiar at all with America and its culture, however, I still have this feeling that I'm in a different world now.

This is why I am incredibly relived to see four people standing near the baggage claim holding a sign with my name on it. I recognise them from the pictures of the family that's supposed to be hosting me.

"Are you the Taylors?" I said in English, which I have been tirelessly studying recently. Good thing that sentence turned out right, I've always heard first impressions matter most. I almost bow, but then I stop myself, according to all of the English tutors I've had, Americans don't do most of that formal stuff.

"Yes, we are. You're Ken, I presume?" The tall one, who looks like he's about my age reaches a hand out. Yes, I remember they said a handshake is the most formal greeting in America that doesn't make you look like an ass.

I shake his massive hand. "I never got your first names, in America you address each other by first names, correct?" I probably just shamed myself right there,so much for a first impression. Although I would be even more shamed if I didn't know.

The short blonde boy laughs, is this a good sign or a bad one?

"I'm Donovan, and this is my sister, Shannon," the girl waves,"My mother, Rachel, although you address adults by their last names and/or title, i.e. 'mom,' and this here is my friend, William Jackson." He, Donovan, seems incredibly calm. In stark contrast to this 'William' character who looks like he's ready to laugh his head off at something any second now.

"Permission to make racist comments?" William asks of Donovan.

Donovan doesn't even look at his friend, "No," he turns to me, "Please excuse him, he's less than subtle." Even I couldn't help but laugh. These are the people I will have to live with for the next six months.

"Do you want help with your bags? It seems you've brought quite a lot." Mrs. Taylor speaks up over William's antics.

"Wha- oh, yeah. You can take these bags, I've got this one here." I clutch the long bag in my right hand, it is the heaviest and it's awkward to hold, but I don't want anyone to see that I brought my spear. I have no Idea what would happen if someone figured out I had brought a weapon into their house. I didn't even tell my friends about it- what you don't know you can't tell, right? Speaking of friends-

I get out my phone- it's an Android, a very high-end one at that. "That's weird..."

"What is it? Out of charge?" Donovan tries to get a look at my phone to see what's wrong.

I flick my wrist so he can see my screen- I have it open to the contacts list. "I was going to call my friends when I got here, but they are no longer on my contacts list," I try punching in one of the numbers manually.

one ring...

two rings...

three rings...

A robotic voice kicks in, "We're sorry, but the number you're trying to call does not exist."

"...Figures." My face has a look of disgust as I move to put the phone back in my pocket.

"Wait, while you have your phone out we might as well exchange numbers," Donovan somewhat surprised me with this.

"Uh, okay," I say as he brings his phone out, while does that I can't help but notice something, did I ever mention he had long black hair? By long I mean shoulder-length- It's been a while since I've seen a boy with long hair like that...

* * *

Evening

We walked into the Taylor house after a 30-minute drive and dropping William off at his house around the block. This house is actually very spacious, far larger than any of the dorms and apartments I've ever stayed in. It seems almost as if seven people could be in this house and never even know that there is anyone else there. When I brought this up, they simply answered that it has indeed happened before. The exterior of the house is designed in a colonial style that I've learned is very popular in Virginia from the research I did before coming here. Between all of that research and English studying, I only got an eighty-four on my advancement exam- although I don't know what that will do to my schooling in America.

"Your room is going to be up here," my train of thought was interrupted by Mrs Taylor upstairs with my other bags outside of a guest room. I exhale heavily and begin walking upstairs, but something catches my eye.

When I turn around to see what it was, I see two military-style assault rifles just laying on the kitchen table! I guess this makes me feel better about my decision to bring my gear, although it freaks me out more than anything.

"Wh- Why are there guns on the table there? Are you in the military?" I direct this question to Mrs Taylor.

However, it's Donovan that responds, " The answer is simple: here in America, especially in Virginia, we have a god-given right to bear arms. It's even somewhat of a requirement to be a true american. Despite the fact that here, in Northern Virginia, we don't exactly agree with that, we still have guns because they're just so damn fun!"

"Those are legitimate reasons to own a gun in America?" I'm incredibly confused now. So these guns are not only legal, but encouraged?

"As much as I hate it, yup."

" Anyways, should we check out my room?" I try to change the subject, plus I just really want to see my room.

" Oh, yeah let's check it out!" Donovan opens the door infront of me and turns around, striking some sort of salesman's pose that makes him look incredibly stupid.

The first thing I notice (other than Donovan's stupid pose) is the fact that the room features a queen-sized bed that takes up almost all of the room. There is still a small desk for doing scoolwork or whatever messed-up stuff americans do with desks,and an old TV that looks like it's been there since 1996 (it has). And other than a small closet, that about summs up the room. There's no bathroom in the room so I have to share one with Donovan, I'm not too worried about that because he seems like the type that pees sitting down- that's all that matters.

I set my stuff down and immediately fall asleep, it has been a long day.

* * *

Donovan's POV

It's been over an hour since Ken fell asleep, he could have at least gotten under his blanket. I'm pretty sure something's going to be sore on his body when he wakes up given the way his feet are awkwardly not on the bed- I didn't know it was possible to miss a queen-sized bed in a room that has a whole two square feet of floorspace that's not covered by this bed.

Anyway, now to what I wanted to do. I noticed that he was incredibly nervous around this long bag- so I'll check there first.

I slowly tiptoe into the room towards his bag- which is cleverly placed on the other side of his bed. Wonderful, I guess I'll just have to jump over the bed.

It was a gutsy move, but I executed it perfectly.

I bent over, grabbed the zipper, and exhaled slowly. If I'm right, this will further prove the theory I've had about the worlds- mine and his.

I slowly pull the zipper open and what I see...

Is exactly what I expected, but that doesn't make it any less surprising. I see a long aluminum spear, a red armband,

And what looks like a gun.

* * *

Author's Notes

I just looked up some facts on Ken, and I found his birthday is in June of 1998, which puts him as too old to be a sophmore, unless I move the cutoff to something like June 20th and give Donovan a summer birthday. Some input please, should I do that, make it junior year, or move the date of the fic to 2014?

Also, I'm still not sure exactly where I'm going with this story but there will be some kind of battle in about two or three chapters.

Another note: From now on the story will either be in Donovan's or Ken's POV.

I hope you enjoyed this, and if there's anything which would make you enjoy it more, tell me.


End file.
